Fade Into You (REMAKE:Yoonmin ver)
by Eyeless Addict
Summary: Ketika Jimin mengejar Yoongi, ia beranggapan bahwa Yoongi menyajikan suatu tantangan baru baginya. Yoongi akhirnya menyerah untuk menjalani hubungan yang berbahaya namun sangat bergairah dengannya./ Yoonmin/ Uke!Yoongi Seme!Jimin / REMAKE / GS for uke!
1. Chapter 1

Disc: Story by. KATE DAWES

Main Pair : Yoonmin (uke! Yoongi Seme! Jimin), Slight: Taegi

* * *

FADE INTO YOU (REMAKE)

.

.

.

* * *

 _SINOPSIS :_

Min Yoongi meninggalkan kehidupan sederhana kota kelahirannya Daegu setelah lulus dari perguruan tinggi dan menuju ke Seoul untuk bekerja pada sebuah agen pencari bakat disana. Baginya, kehidupan di Seoul adalah gegar budaya, tapi tidak sebanding dengan kejutan yang ia dapatkan ketika Park Jimin memasuki kehidupannya.

Park Jimin adalah seorang produser/sutradara/penulis termuda dan paling cemerlang di Seoul. Dia kaya, sukses, tampan, dan tidak pernah kekurangan wanita, tapi hanya ada satu wanita yang dia inginkan, dan dia berniat untuk mewujudkannya.

Ketika Jimin mengejar Yoongi, ia beranggapan bahwa Yoongi menyajikan suatu tantangan baru baginya. Yoongi akhirnya menyerah untuk menjalani hubungan yang berbahaya namun sangat bergairah dengannya. Bersama-sama mereka menemukan hasrat terdalam, juga rahasia tergelap masing-masing.

[Lanjut/Hapus?] - 160711

* * *

.

.

.

hai, aku new author nih hehe :''

sebenernya aku punya banyak draft ff di laptop, cuma belum pede mau di publish atau engga ;;)/

jadi, aku mutusin buat publish remake-an dari novel-novel terjemahan dulu deh ;-;

gimana? novel fade into you ini udah ada yang nge remake jadi Yoonmin belum ya? ;; aku sih belum pernah liat versi yoonmin, tapi kalau sudah ya hapus aja kali ya ;; atau kalian recomend novel apa yang asik di remake? kasih tau lewat review ya ;;)r

ditunggu reviewnya ya 3 bye~

* * *

~Sugatrash~


	2. Chapter 2

nb: hai, maaf aku lupa ngasih tau kalo ff ini itu GS ya ;;)r

karna ini ff remake jadi susah dibuat yaoi TT yang gak suka ff GS out aja ya daripada nge blame cerita orang ;;)r

* * *

Fade Into You (REMAKE: Yoonmin ver.)

.

.

Main pair: Yoonmin (GS), Slight: Taegi, Namjin, etc.

.

Rate : M

.

Disclaimer: Story by KATE DAWES

.

Warn: GS!uke, FF REMAKE, rating tinggi! jadi yang merasa belum dewasa out aja ya (x_x)

* * *

Chapter 1

Aku telah tinggal dan bekerja di Seoul hanya tiga minggu ketika aku bertemu dengan pria yang akan mengubah segalanya bagiku. Aku pernah mendengar namanya sebelumnya, tapi hanya selama beberapa minggu terakhir ketika bekerja.

Sebagai seorang gadis biasa, baru lulus dari Universitas kecil di Daegu lalu pindah ke Seoul. Aku belum pernah mendengar Park Jimin sebelumnya. Mungkin Pernah, tapi aku tidak pernah sedikitpun memperhatikan ketika namanya muncul di layar sebuah film. Dia adalah penulis dan produser, aku mengaku bersalah –sebenarnya tidak peduli- untuk tidak mencari tahu siapa dia sebelum aku mulai melihat namanya di dokumen dan mendengar namanya di kantor.

Sebelum berjalan ke kantornya, aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya, aku menemani bosku Jung Hoseok, untuk sebuah rapat. Hoseok sedang melobi, agar salah satu klien di agensi kami bisa mendapatkan peran di film yang diproduseri oleh Park Jimin.

Tampang Park Jimin seharusnya tidak akan membuatku terkejut, jika aku mau sedikit repot mencari dia di google dan sedikit mencari tahu tentang dirinya sebelum rapat dimulai. Tapi aku tidak melakukannya. Terserah jika mau menyebut aku sebagai orang baru, tapi itu sesuatu yang benar-benar tak terpikirkan sebelumnya olehku, fokusku adalah presentasi ke klien. Hampir sebagian besar waktu kami selama satu jam berada di kantor Park Jimin, aku duduk di sana menatapnya, tak bisa fokus dengan rapat yang berlangsung. Tingginya kira-kira 6 kaki dengan bahu lebar dan pinggang langsing, ugh itu bukan bentuk fisik seorang binaragawan, tipe kesukaanku, tapi dia memiliki bentuk tubuh seperti huruf V. Kukira pakaian yang dikenakannya cukup membantu juga. Celana panjang abu-abu gelap, dan kancing kemeja putih dengan dua atau tiga kancing pertama terbuka, mengungkapkan kulit berwarna tan yang menggoda.

Rambutnya cukup panjang untuk bisa diacak-acak jika saja ada seorang gadis punya kesempatan untuk menggerakan jari-jari diatasnya. Pada awal pertemuan, rambutnya tampak disisir ke belakang dan aku bertanya-tanya apakah ia adalah salah satu dari orang-orang yang berlebihan memakai gel. Tapi setelah berjam-jam, rambutnya mulai mengering, dan aku pikir mungkin dia baru saja mandi di kamar mandi pribadi di kantornya. Mungkin dia sudah bekerja sebelum rapat, dan dalam tiga puluh menit ketika aku menggerutu di ruang tunggu, dia berada di kamar mandi sambil menyabuni-

See? Itulah sebabnya kenapa aku merasa terganggu. Dan sejujurnya, ini sedikit membuatku marah. Aku datang ke kota ini untuk bekerja, membangun diriku sendiri, memulai hidupku. Aku tak mau menjadi tidak mampu dalam mengendalikan diri di setiap area hidupku, apalagi dengan pria. Aku pernah bermasalah dengan pria, dan ketika aku tiba di Seoul, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada semua itu untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

Bekerja. Aku berada di sini untuk bekerja. Aku terus berusaha untuk meyakinkan diri sendiri, mengulanginya seperti mantra terus dan terus dan berulang-ulang.

"Bagaimana pendapat anda, Ms. Min?"

Ini akan menjadi cukup buruk jika kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Hoseok. Tapi itu keluar dari mulut Park Jimin, aku duduk di sebelah bosku dan di seberang seorang mogul terkenal di Seoul, tertangkap basah karena aku melamun.

Aku sudah menatap kearah Park Jimin, memindahkan pandanganku dari bibir ke matanya. Aku langsung melihat bahwa matanya agak kecoklatan, tapi kali ini aku melihat bahwa satu alisnya dinaikkan untuk menekankan pertanyaan yang ditunjukannya padaku. Aku tak memiliki petunjuk tentang konteks dari pertanyaannya tersebut. Dan benar-benar membuatku bodoh dan tidak berguna. Tapi tak ada cara lain, dan aku membiarkan itu terjadi.

Tanpa ragu kukatakan, "Dengan segala hormat, Mr. Park, saya menghargai diminta untuk memberikan masukan, tapi Mr. Jung adalah ahlinya di sini." Kataku dengan senyum dan menatap sekilas ke arah Jung Hoseok.

Untungnya, Hoseok mengerti isyaratku dan langsung memberikan argumen untuk mendukung klien kami.

Diselamatkan oleh sedikit kecerdasan. Ini jarang terjadi padaku, tapi ketika itu terjadi, sepertinya selalu terjadi ketika itu benar-benar penting.

Ini adalah bagian di mana kamu akan berpikir bahwa aku akan mendapatkan kontrol diri dan memperhatikan apa yang dibicarakan. Tapi seperti yang dikatakan Hoseok, aku menatap Park Jimin. Sepertinya semuanya baik-baik saja, dia bisa berpikir aku hanya menonton reaksinya terhadap permainan Hoseok. Tapi itu salah.

.

.

.

Aku seorang gadis Daegu. Cukup normal. Cukup jinak, sebenarnya. Aku sudah tidak perawan, dan aku sudah pernah berhubungan seks. Tapi aku belum pernah menonton pornografi, dan yang membuatnya lebih aneh lagi adalah bahwa gambaran itu muncul di kepalaku. Mereka seperti sekelumit adegan dalam sebuah film, seperti cahaya yang berkedip dan kau mengingat aksi yang dilakukan dalam film tersebut. Dalam hal ini, aku yang melakukan aksi itu, telungkup, dengan Park Jimin di belakangku... merobek bajuku langsung di tempat tidur.

Beberapa kali dia melirik padaku, aku khawatir bahwa dia bisa melihat apa yang aku pikirkan. Aku tahu, ini gila.

Ketika rapat usai, Park Jimin bangkit dan menghampiri Hoseok, dia menjabat tangan Hoseok dan menempatkan tangan yang lainnya di belakang lengan Hoseok. Aku belajar di mata kuliah psikologi bahwa itu adalah sikap yang menunjukkan kekuasaan dan dominasi. Aku tak terkejut, itu sudah biasa di Seoul.

Park Jimin menatapku, "Ms. Min, senang bertemu dengan anda."

"Terima kasih Mr. Park."

Aku menerima uluran jabat tangannya, "Panggil aku Jimin."

Tangannya besar dan kuat, dan jabat tangannya hangat. Jika aku ingin sedikit melodramatis, ada aliran listrik kecil yang berlompatan dari tangan kami. Tapi itu tidak terjadi, kehangatan jabat tangannya sudah cukup mendebarkan.

"Baik Jimin, panggil aku Yoongi."

-TBC- 160712

* * *

Review, please? ;;)r

* * *

~Sugatrash~


	3. Chapter 3

It's all Yoongi Pov.

* * *

Fade Into You (REMAKE; Yoonmin ver.)

.

.

Main pair: Yoonmin (GS), slight: Taegi, Namjin, etc

.

Rate : M

.

Disclaimer : Story by KATY DAWES

.

Warn : GS!uke, REMAKE

* * *

 _Prev:_

 _Tangannya besar dan kuat, dan jabat tangannya hangat, jika aku ingin sedikit melodramatis, ada aliran listrik kecil yang berlompatan dari tangan kami. Tapi itu tidak terjadi, kehangatan jabat tangannya sudah cukup mendebarkan._

" _Baik Jimin, panggil aku Yoongi."_

* * *

Chapter 2

Dia tersenyum, "Yoongi" dan kita semua pun berbalik menuju pintu.

Hoseok pergi duluan menuju ke ruang tunggu, di mana dia dengan cepat langsung bercakap-cakap dengan sekretaris Jimin, "Sepertinya kita hampir setiap hari berbicara di telpon..."

Percakapan mereka meredup ketika aku merasa tangan Jimin di punggungku. Dia membungkuk di bahuku, mulutnya dekat di telingaku. "Cara mengelak yang bagus, tadi."

Aku menoleh, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ketika aku bertanya, apa yang kau pikirkan Yoongi, kau menanganinya dengan sangat bagus Yoongi."

"Aku tidak-" Aku akan mulai berbohong tapi dia langsung menyelaku.

"Tidak apa-apa." Dia tertawa. " Aku sedang menggodamu. Lain waktu kita akan bicara, segera, aku yakin itu."

Aku merasakan aliran darah mengalir deras ke mukaku. Bagus, merona dalam suasana profesional.

Hoseok menemui kami lagi, dan sekali lagi berterima kasih kepada Jimin, aku tidak pernah sesenang itu ketika akhirnya kami dalam perjalanan pulang.

Perjalanan kembali dari studio ke kantor sangat singkat, dan ketika menyetr, Hoseok selalu mengatakan bahwa rapat berjalan dengan lancar, dan artis kami Jessica Jung, sudah hampir bisa dipastikan akan mendapat peran, dan itu adalah hal besar bagi agensi kami.

Ketika lampu merah, Hoseok menatapku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau melakukan hal yang sangat bagus di sana. Aku sangat menghargainya."

"Apa itu?"

"Cara kau memperlakukanku, maksudku, kau sudah cukup paham dalam masalah ini dan bisa berkomentar, kalau tidak, aku tidak akan mengajakmu sama sekali, tapi... baiklah terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Aku sedikit khawatir Hoseok mengetahui alasanku yang sebenarnya, Jimin yakin untuk memilihnya. Tapi Hoseok berpikir aku hanya asisten yang baik, yang membiarkan bosnya untuk menangani semuanya.

.

.

Sisa hari berjalan dengan baik, meskipun banyak dihabiskan dengan memikirkan tentang Park Jimin. Aku yakin, aku tidak pernah melihat contoh yang sempurna, ketika orang-orang berkata tentang pria bisa menjadi cantik.

Aku selalu berpikir itu kata sifat feminim, dan kukira ada beberapa orang terkenal yang layak menyandangnya, tapi aku belum pernah melihatnya sebelum aku melihat Jimin. Aku tak habis pikir, dia harusnya menjadi bintang film daripada menjadi orang di belakang layar, kenapa? Apakah dia pernah berakting dan tidak menyukainnya? Atau gagal?

Menjelang sore, aku akhirnya meng-google namanya menggunakan telepon genggam. Aku merasa sedikit paranoid akan tertangkap basah ketika melakukan penelitian tentang dirinya setelah rapat, yang seharusnya aku lakukan sebelumnya.

Yang pertama muncul adalah daftar dari situs IMDb-nya. Ada satu foto dirinya, yang diambil ketika acara red carpet, itu bukan foto close-up, jadi tidak mewakili dia sama sekali. Aku mescroll ke bawah, di bagian kreditnya: tiga judul film sebagai penulis, sembilan judul film sebagai produser. Tak ada akting atau sutradara.

Aku sudah kagum padanya pada saat rapat berlangsung, dan semakin kagum, ketika mengetahui bahwa ia menulis salah satu film favoritku, dan pernah dinominasikan untuk mendapat oscar.

Whoa. Pria ini adalah orang besar dari yang kukira, dan aku tiba-tiba merasa bodoh karena tidak mengetahuinya. Meskipun Hoseok tidak menjelaskan, tapi dia sudah mengatakan bahwa ini adalah pertemuan terpentingnya yang dia dapatkan sepanjang tahun ini. Pikirku karena kami akan menjual Jessica Jung, sekarang aku tahu, itu karena kami akan bertemu salah satu orang besar di Seoul.

Aku scroll ke atas, dan melihat tanggal lahirnya. Dia baru 27 tahun, 2 tahun lebih muda dariku. Dan sangat tidak biasa, meraih kesuksesan di level di umurnya yang masih sangat muda. Dia terlihat santai, ramah, tidak sombong, dan tidak menutup diri. Terutama dengan komentarnya yang melegakan hati, ketika aku meninggalkan kantornya.

Pada akhirnya aku benar-benar terpesona dengan Park Jimin, dan aku tak tahu berapa banyak kenikmatan dan rasa sakit yang akan kurasakan di beberapa bulan kedepan.

.

.

Aku meninggalkan kantor dengan gugup, bukan hanya gara-gara Jimin, tapi juga kerana aku masih baru dengan pekerjaanku, baru untuk seluruh bisnis di Seoul, dan aku adalah bagian utama dari apa yang bisa menjadi masalah besar dengan bintang pendatang baru dan sebuah film blockbuster (film yang sangat sukses dan populer). Permainan telah dimulai –Hoseok bilang kita mungkin akan tahu sesuatu minggu depan.

Untuk mengurangi kecemasanku, aku membuka tutup Volkswagen Bettle baruku, dan membiarkan udara Seoul menerpa rambutku ketika aku menyetir pulang. Mobil adalah belanja termahalku seumur hidup. Aku sudah menabung semenjak lulus kuliah untuk uang muka. Itu adalah perjalanan yang menyenangkan dari Daegu ke Seoul.

Ketika sampai di rumah aku membuka pintu dan menemukan Jin sedang mengangkangi seorang pria di sofa.

Kim Seokjin –fyi, dia lebih senang dipanggil Jin- setahun lebih tua dariku, dan sudah tinggal di Seoul selama tiga tahun. Dia adalah teman kakakku, Chaerin, dan benar-benar sudah seperti saudara, ketika dia tahu aku menuju Seoul ia menawarkan agar aku tinggal di sana selama yang aku butuhkan

Dia adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang tahu seluruh kebenaran tentang mengapa aku ingin melarikan diri dari Daegu. Kebanyakan orang berpikir itu hanya tentang keinginan sebuah awal baru setelah kuliah. Dan kebanyakan orang juga berpikir itu karena aku putus dengan Kim Taehyung setelah tiga tahun berpacaran dengan serius.

Apa yang orang-orang tidak ketahui adalah pada saat tingkat terakhir kuliahku di Daegu, Taehyung sudah berselingkuh dengan lebih dari 3 wanita. Itu saja alasanku untuk mencampakkan dia, tapi ada hal penting yang tidak aku ceritakan, sekalipun kepada orang tuaku. Satu-satunya orang yang tahu hanyalah kakakku Chaerin dan Jin.

Jin datang ke Seoul untuk mengejar mimpinya sebagai artis, tapi seperti kebanyakan yang lain, dia akhirnya menjadi seorang waitress sambil menunggu dia ditemukan oleh seorang pencari bakat. Yang membuatku kagum, dia tidak pernah memintaku untuk melakukan Hoseok untuk menawarinya pekerjaan. Dia bertekad untuk melakukan usahanya sendiri.

Ketika dia mendengar pintu terbuka, dia menoleh "Oh, hey."

Dia tidak beringsut dari pria itu. Mereka berdua berpakaian, dan aku merasa tidak enak, karena aku masuk pada saat mereka baru saja memulai. Tentu saja dia bisa melakukannya di kamar, tapi ini adalah kondo miliknya, jadi aku tidak bisa mengeluh.

"Hey, maaf." Aku berbalik dan menutup pintu.

"Jangan khawatir."

Aku berbalik dan berjalan melalui ruang tamu dan kamar tidurku, tetapi Jin menghentikanku.

"Ini Namjoon." Katanya menatapku kemudian menatap Namjoon.

Dia menatapku melalui kelopak matanya yang berat, "Apa kabar?"

Aku kembali menatap Jin, yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Namjoon, sambil tetap mengangkanginya, "Aku akan ke kamarku."

Dia bangkit meninggalkan Namjoon, "Tidak apa-apa, kami sedang memikirkan apa yang akan kami lakukan untuk makan malam."

Ada di mana saat aku ragu-ragu tentang tempat makan, tapi tidak pernah terpikir untuk mencoba menjawab pertanyaan sambil mengangkangi seorang pria ganteng. Mungkin aku yang ketinggalan jaman.

"Ada ide?" katanya, "Kau libur malam ini?"

"Oh, ya. Mereka memiliki terlalu banyak acara untuk dijadwalkan dan bertanya apakah aku ingin pergi."

Hal itu terjadi setidaknya lima kali dalam tiga minggu sejak aku tiba di Seoul. Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa Jin mampu membiayai hidupnya meski sering libur, tapi itu bukan urusanku.

Namjoon sedikitpun tidak memperhatikan percakapan kami, matanya tertuju ke arah Jin, terutama ke payudaranya, yang kelihatan berusaha keluar dari baju Jin yang ketat, aku merasa bahwa Namjoon benar-benar tidak peduli dengan rencana makan malam pada saat itu.

.

.

Kami akhirnya memutuskan untuk makan malam di Little Sushi. Sayangnya Namjoon ikut bergabung bersama kami. Aku ingin bercerita semua tentang Jimin kepada Jin, tapi aku tak ingin Namjoon ikut mendengarnya. Aku tidak mengenalnya. Faktanya adalah aku tidak pernah mendengar Jin bercerita tentang Namjoon.

Sesudah makan malam, dia akan pergi ke tempat Namjoon, dan mungkin akan pulang larut malam.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, aku berpikir apa yang akan kulakukan malam ini. Aku bisa saja menelpon Chaerin, tapi terlalu cepat untuk bercerita tentang Jimin pada kakakku itu. Dia pasti hanya punya hal negatif tentang itu. Dan berkata untuk berhati-hati terhadap orang-orang 'Seoul', seperti juga orangtuaku sering bilang.

Aku menghabiskan malam dengan menonton beberapa film karya Jimin di Netflix, dan bertanya-tanya kapan aku berjumpa dengannya lagi.

.

.

Minggu depannya, aku tidak melihat Jimin, aku bicara sekali dengannya, ketika Hoseok memintaku untuk menghubungkannya dengan Jimin di telpon.

Jessica menelpon setiap hari untuk bertanya apakah aku mendengar sesuatu tentang dia yang akan mendapatkan peran di film itu. Hoseok meyakinkannya bahwa menunggu adalah wajar, dan hari kamis dia sudah memerintahkanku untuk memberitahu Jessica bahwa Hoseok berada di sebuah rapat, yang berarti aku harus mengambil alih tugas menghibur dan meyakinkannya.

Satu malam, sesudah makan dan minum lebih dari segelas anggur, aku bercerita kepada Jin tentang pertemuanku dengan Jimin.

"Park Jimin?"

"Ya."

"Siapa dia?"

Aku tertawa, "Aku tak tahu siapa dia sebelumnya, sampai aku mencari tahu. Dan ini terjadi setelah aku bertemu dengannya," Aku menceritakan semuannya tentang rapat itu.

"Oh, ya aku tahu filmnya, ya ampun, aku hanya tidak tahu namanya."

Mayoritas kita seperti itu. Menurut Hoseok, dan dikonfirmasi oleh pengalamanku sendiri, orang jarang tahu penulis dan produser, kecuali untuk beberapa nama besar.

"Dan," aku berkata, "bagian terburuknya adalah, dia sangat tampan dan seksi."

"Kenapa itu menjadi bagian terburuknya?"

"Karena, aku harus bekerja dengannya dan aku tidak bisa fokus ketika dia ada di dekatku atau ketika dia ada di telpon."

Jin meneguk minumannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau di Seoul, sayang. Bersiaplah untuk terpesona oleh banyak orang."

Jin menelpon ke kantor pada hari jumat sore. "Ayo ke Jeju!"

"Apa? Kapan?"

"Akhir pekan ini."

Aku tidak siap untuk bepergian kemanapun, apalagi ke Jeju, "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk apa? Ini Jeju sayang! Kita tidak butuh apapun. Tapi jika kau membutuhkan alasan, ini bagus untuk merayakan sebulan pertamamu bekerja pada 'the biz' (bisnis hiburan).

Jin adalah satu-satunya orang yang aku kenal yang menyebut dunia hiburan dengan 'the biz'. Itu membuatku bertanya-tanya apakah dia berusaha terlalu keras. Mungkin itu sebabnya ia tidak bisa mendapatkan representasi.

Aku melihat jam di komputerku -4.16 "Kedengarannya bagus, pertama-tama kupikir aku tak punya pakaian khusus ke Jeju, dan-"

"Oke, kau mencari-cari alasan untuk tidak pergi, tapi kau akan pergi."

"Kata siapa?"

Suaranya menggema, seperti pada saat dia berjalan kekamar mandi. "Kataku. Ini adalah bagian inisiasi. Ayolah ini hanya dua hari. Percayalah, kau tak akan menyesalinya."

Hening, akhirnya aku memikirkan sesuatu. "Siapa saja yang pergi?"

"Hanya kau dan aku."

Aku senang, ketika mendengar Namjoon tidak ikut. Ada sesuatu pada laki-laki itu tang tidak aku sukai, seperti cara dia menatap Jin, cara dia menatapku, ketika Jin meninggalkan kamar. Dia tak banyak bicara. Tapi dia suka menatap dalam-dalam, itu sangat mengganggu, aku tak tahu, apa yang Jin lihat pada diri Namjoon, dan aku tak bertanya, itu bukan urusanku.

Dia semakin membujukku. "Aku akan membayar biaya bensin dan semua hal lainnya, serahkan pdaku."

"Kau tak perlu melakukan itu."

"Aku tahu aku tak perlu. Tapi aku mau."

"Baiklah," kataku. "Kapan kau ingin pergi?"

.

.

Pada pukul sembilan malam itu, kami sudah menyetir dua jam dari sekitar empat jam menuju Jeju. Cuacanya bagus, dan sedikit macet, meskipun kami terjebak di belakang sebuah RV di suatu tempat yang memperlambat kami.

"Bagaimana kabar Chaerin?" Jiin bertanya.

Ini membuatku sadar, aku sudah tidak berbicara dengannya sekitar seminggu, jadi aku tidak merasa bersalah. Dua jalan yang berbeda, hanya itu.

"Kukira dia baik-baik saja," Jawabku.

"Kau kira?"

Aku menjelaskan bagaimana aku tidak menelpon Chaerin akhir-akhir ini.

Jin mengecilkan suara stereo. "Kupikir dia akan suka di sini."

"Ha, aku meragukan itu."

"Aku tahu, maksudku, jika dia diberikan kesempatan, jika dia diberikan sedikit kesempatan."

Yang kami bicarakan adalah kakak perempuanku, dan nada bicara Jin sedikit negatif sarkatis jadi aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan berkata, "Ya."

Apa yang coba dia katakan adalah, kakakku telah mengambil rute yang sama dengan ibuku, menikah muda, punya anak dua, dan menjadi ibu rumah tangga, tak ada ambisi lain di luar hal-hal itu. Jujur, aku menghormati itu. Aku hanya berharap Chaerin bisa melihat dunia sebelum dia menetap. Dia hanya dua tahun lebih tua dariku, tapi dia bertindak seperti umur awal empat puluh tahun. Dia bertindak seperti ibuku. Dan melihat bagaimana aku sudah punya dua orang tua yang ingin membuat setiap keputusan untuk hidupku, hal terakhir yang aku butuhkan adalah orang tua ketiga.

Dan, sungguh, ia seharusnya tahu itu. Tekanan untuk menjadi Mrs. Kim Taehyung adalah seperti sesak napas yang terjadi secara lambat dan konstan. Beberapa kali setelah aku putus dengan dia, ibuku telah mendesakku untuk menumpahkan seluruh kebenaran tentang apa yang telah dilakukan Taehyung. Apa yang menghentikanku dari melakukan hal itu adalah perasaan bahwa itu hanya akan membuat mereka lebih protektif terhadapku. Dan dengan kota yang sekecil itu, ada setiap kesempatan di mana dunia akan mendengar ceritaku, dan orang-orang tidak akan percaya padaku. Sebaliknya, mereka akan bersatu di belakang Kim Taehyung, seorang jemaat gereja Daegu, dan mantan gelandang dari tim yang dua kali juara football di SMA. Satu-satunya pilihanku adalah untuk tetap menunduk dan pergi saja.

"Oh, well," Jin berkata. "Dia yang rugi."

"Ya."

Percakapan itu tidak akan semakin jauh bahkan jika aku berusaha menghentikannya, karena tak lama kemudian kita melihat lampu-lampu Jeju dan orang-orang seperti memberi isyarat untuk datang ke sana. Aku sangat gembira.

.

.

Kami tiba di hotel, menyerahkan kunci mobil ke valet, dan masuk kedalam, yang hanya bisa aku gambarkan sebagai sensory overload.

Cahaya, musik, denting mesin permainan, berdengung, bersenandungg dan berdering. Orang dimana-mana. Orang-orang yang terlihat sedih. Orang-orang yang mencari kegembiraan. Orang-orang tampak seperti kesurupan. Aku pasti bagian dari kelompok terakhir.

Kami langsung ke kamar, menyegarkan diri, dan berpakaian untuk malam pertama kami di Jeju. Aku punya gaun hitam favoritku, heels hitam, anting bulat dari perak, dan kalung perak dengan liontin anggrek Gehry –hadiah dari ibuku.

"Aku tidak terlihat seperti pelacur, kan?" kata Jin.

Aku menjulurkan kepalaku keluar dari kamar mandi, sambil memakai anting-anting. "Tentu saja tidak, kau terlihat seksi."

Aku melihat diriku lagi di cermin. Aku benar-benar merasa agak seksi.

Kami turun ke kasino pada tengah malam. Ini sudah menjadi lebih sibuk dalam waktu yang relatif singkat ketika kami berada di lantai atas.

"Ini adalah ketika Jeju benar-benar akan dimulai,"kata Jin padaku saat kami keluar lift.

Sementara dia bersikeras membayar semuanya, aku tidak akan membiarkan dia memberiku uang untuk berjudi. Aku menghargai dia membayar tagihan untuk tempat kami menginap tapi tidak untuk berjudi. Aku merasa lebih nyaman kehilangan uangku sendiri.

Dan dalam waktu singkat. Roda rolet telah menghisapku dan mengambil anggaran perjudianku untuk malam ini. Setelah itu, aku hanya minum tiga gelas anggur dan melihat orang-orang, dan pada akhirnya memang sangat menarik hiburan di tempat seperti Jeju.

Orang terakhir yang ingin aku lihat adalah Jimin, rapi dia di sana, berdiri di dekat meja permainan craps, terlihat menakjubkan, tentu saja. Dia memiliki janggut yang sepertinya tidak bercukur selama dua hari selain itu wajah halus, dan ia mengenakan celana panjang hitam, blazer hitam, dan kemeja biru, tanpa dasi. Dia tampak lebih tinggi dari kupikir saat ini. Mungkin itu hanya kontras frame yang kuat di samping setengah lusin atau lebih orang lain. Dan wanita. Siapa yang bisa melupakan wanita? Mereka semua pirang, dan mereka semua tergantung pada dirinya diantara guliran dadu.

Aku memikirkan kembali pertanyaan Jin apakah dia tampak seperti pelacur dan menyadari, aku tidak perlu khawatir. Wanita-wanita ini tampak lebih dari pelacur. Perkiraanku tentang Jimin tiba-tiba jatuh sedikit.

Aku berdiri di sana mungkin selama lima menit, menonton, dan kemudian Jin muncul di sampingku.

"Sialan blackjack. Ini curang!"

Tanpa berhenti menatap Jimin, aku berkata, "Kalah besar, ya?"

"Yup. Aku biasanya lebih baik di... apa yang kau lihat?"

"Bukan apa," kataku. "Siapa."

"Oke. Siapa." Dia berbalik untuk berdiri di sampingku dan melihat kearah yang aku tunjuk. "Dia hot."

"Sudah kubilang. Itulah Park Jimin."

Jin memegang gelas anggur miring di mulutnya. "Oh, wow."

"Ya. Wow saja tidaklah cukup."

"Lihatlah pelacur-pelacur tak tahu malu itu di sekelilingnya."

Sekarang, sudah cukup banyak yang aku lihat. Beberapa dari mereka tampaknya melangkah terlalu jauh hingga sepertinya akan menjatuhkan gaun mereka di sana, di kasino terbuka dan membiarkan dia melakukan apapun pada mereka.

"Mari kita pergi ke tempat lain," kataku.

Jin mulai mengatakan sesuatu tentang permainan yang disebut Keno ketika aku melihat Jimin sekali lagi. Seharusnya tidak kulakukan. Dan aku tidak akan bertatapan dengannya, dan dia tidak akan melambaikan tangannya kearahku.

"Oh, tidak," kataku pelan.

-TBC- 160715

* * *

Review, please? ;;)r

* * *

~SugaTrash~


	4. Chapter 4

Fade Into You (Yoonmin Ver)

.

.

Story belongs to Katy Dawes

.

Warn: GS! UKE, Typo(s)

 _Jin mulai mengatakan sesuatu tentang permainan yang disebut Keno ketika aku melihat Jimin sekali lagi. Seharusnya tidak kulakukan. Dan aku tidak akan bertatapan dengannya, dan dia tidak akan melambaikan tangannya kearahku._

" _Oh, tidak," kataku pelan_

"Ini tidak harus permainan keno. Kita bisa menemukan.."

"Tidak," kataku. "Dia melihatku."

Jin memandang ke seberang ke arah Jimin. "Dia memanggilmu ke sana."

Aku tahu aku seharusnya datang. Kami memiliki bisnis dengannya dan mengabaikan dia bukan keputusan bisnis yang cerdas. Banyak yang tergantung dengan keputusannya mengenai apakah Jessica akan mendapatkan peran atau tidak.

"Pergilah!" Jin mendorongku. "Aku ingin melihat tampang cewek-cewek itu ketika kau sampai di sana."

Aku menatapnya. "Terima kasih banyak."

Dia tersenyum dan berkata, "Kau selalu dapat mengandalkanku untuk memberi dukungan."

Saat aku mulai berjalan menuju Jimin, itu seperti seseorang telah menurunkan volume suara se isi kasino. Mataku tertuju pada dirinya. Itu adalah pengalaman pertamaku. Aku melalui kerumunan wanita di sekelilingnya. Mereka enggan untuk memberikanku jalan sampai Jimin mengulurkan tangannya dan aku mengulurkan tangan untuk meraihnya.

"Halo, Yoongi."

"Mr. Jimin. Maksudku, hai, Jimin. Maaf. Kau mengatakan kepadaku untuk tidak memanggil Mr Park, dan aku..." Ya Tuhan, betapa memalukan. Aku terdengar begitu bodoh, aku bahkan tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Aku memutuskan untuk hanya diam.

"Sebenarnya, aku lebih senang di panggil Mr. Jimin."

Aku menghargai humornya. Ini membuatku nyaman sedikit.

"Apa yang kau minum?"

"Anggur. Chardonnay."

Ia melambai ke pelayan dan menyuruhnya untuk membawa Chardonnay. "Dan satu White Russian untukku."

Pelayan berkata, "Ya, Sir," dan ketika ia berjalan pergi Jimin berbalik kearahku.

"Terima kasih," kataku.

"Yoongi, kau tahu tentang permainan craps?"

Aku menatap meja yang membingungkan, kemudian naik ke bandar. Aku tak pernah bermain craps dan tidak mungkin akan tahu caranya dalam dua detik, terutama dengan anggur yang menjelajah melalui aliran darahku dan suhu yang naik ketika berada di situasi ini.

"Aku akan menganggap itu sebagai jawaban tidak," kata Jimin.

"Kau benar."

"Tidak masalah." Dia ke meja dan mengambil dadu. "Lagipula, Kau di sini hanyalah untuk keberuntunganku."

"Aku tidak yakin aku tipe keberuntungan yang kau inginkan." Aku berhenti dengan singkat dan mengatakan bahwa aku telah kehilangan anggaran judi di bawah tiga puluh menit.

Jimin menatapku dari atas dan ke bawah, kemudian naik lagi. "Kurasa kau persis seperti apa yang kuinginkan."

Wajahku memerah. Aku merasa panas menjalar mulai dari dadaku dan naik sampai keleherku. Apa yang aku butuhkan setelah mendengar itu adalah segelas air dingin. Tidak untuk diminum, tapi untuk menyiram wajahku dan membangunkanku dari pengalaman yang aneh.

Pelayan kembali dengan minuman kami. Jimin menaruh uang seratus dolar pada nampan dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Dia menyodorkan segelas anggur, mengangkat gelas White Russian-nya dan berkata, "Untuk Jeju." Kami mendentingkan gelas kami bersama-sama, dan saat aku menyesap anggur aku membiarkan mataku berkeliaran di kerumunan di sekitar kami. Para wanita pasti tidak menyukai apa yang mereka lihat. Aku membayangkan beberapa dari mereka telah menghabiskan beberapa jam menempel padanya seperti perban, dan di sini aku, seorang gadis yang bagi mereka tampaknya datang entah dari mana, dan sekarang adalah obyek rayuan Jimin. Merayu dengan intens. Mungkin lebih dari itu...

Dia mengangkat genggaman tangannya di antara wajah kami dan membuka jari-jarinya, menunjukkan dadunya. "Tiuplah ini."

Alis didahiku terangkat. Tidak perlu pikiran kotor untuk paham dengan segala macam interpretasi cabul tentang kata-katanya, tapi itu bukan maksud kata-katanya. Itu adalah apa yang dia katakan. Ada nada memerintah, yang disampaikan dengan resonansi mendalam dari suaranya sangat jantan.

"Ayo lakukan," desaknya saat aku ragu-ragu.

Dia mengangkat tangannya dekat ke wajahku. Aku menarik napas tajam, kemudian meniup dadu, dan sepersekian detik kemudian ia meluncurkannya ke atas meja. Ketika dadu itu akhirnya berhenti, aku melihat bahwa masing-masing telah mendarat pada angka dua.

"Hard way four." bandar berkata, dan meraup dadu.

Orang-orang di sekitar kita bersorak. Jimin menatapku. "Kerja yang bagus."

"Itu bagus, kukira?"

Selama lima belas menit berikutnya, ia mencoba menjelaskan permainan itu padaku. Aku hanya paham sangat sedikit. Tapi Jimin sangat baik. Pada saat aku berdiri di sampingnya, ia telah memenangkan lima puluh ribu dolar. Itu hanya salah satu aspek tambahan pada malam itu yang membuat kepalaku berputar.

Jin telah berada di kerumunan, dan ketika kami berhenti bermain aku memperkenalkannya kepada Jimin.

"Jin, senang bertemu dengan Anda. Park Jimin. "

Dia tersenyum ketika mereka berjabat tangan. "Saya adalah penggemar dari karya Anda."

"Terima kasih."

Ini adalah bagian di mana kupikir Jin akan memberi isyarat halus - atau mungkin tidak begitu halus - petunjuk bahwa ia adalah seorang aktris, tapi itu tidak dia lakukan.

Jadi aku yang melakukannya. Tapi dia menghentikanku sebelum aku terlalu jauh. "Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua," katanya tiba- tiba. "Mr. Park, senang rasanya benar-benar bertemu Anda." Ketika dia menatapku, aku melihat bahwa dia benar-benar seperti tidak nyaman. "Aku akan menunggu dikamar. Atau ... terserah. Selamat bersenang-senang!"

Dan dengan itu, ia pergi ke tempat lain di kasino, meninggalkanku berdiri bersama Jimin, bertanya-tanya apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang.

Jimin dan aku akhirnya berada di area bar kecil yang dikelilingi oleh kaca. Ruangan itu penuh dengan musik piano live. Ketenangan ini memberi jeda yang bagus dari pengaruh energi tak henti-henti lantai kasino.

Ini gelas kelima dari anggur yang ku minum. Aku bukan seorang peminum, mungkin harus berhenti di gelas ke empat. Mungkin ketiga. Tapi disinilah aku, meminum lima gelas anggur dalam hitungan hanya dua jam, sementara Jimin menikmati White Russian- nya.

Sial, apa yang sebenarnya sudah kulakukan, aku tak tahu. Aku sudah melebihi batasku menghabiskan waktu sendirian dengan seorang pria seperti ini. Kupikir akan ada banyak pembicaraan bisnis, tetapi dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit ia mengajukan pertanyaan- pertanyaan yang tidak akan kusangka–sangka.

"Kenapa kau single, Yoongi?"

"Mungkin aku tidak single." Aku memutuskan untuk bersikap main- main, daripada mengatakan yang sebenarnya: Oh, pacarku satu-satunya berselingkuh tiga kali dan kemudian membuatku ketakutan sampai aku harus pindah ke luar kota, pada dasarnya mengusirku keluar dari kota, dan sejak itu aku belum pernah berkencan, dan ngomong-ngomong di setiap tidurku aku bertanya-tanya apakah aku akan pernah benar-benar percaya pada seorang pria lagi karena Taehyung telah menyembunyikan jati dirinya yang gelap dengan begitu baik, meskipun kupikir aku mengenal jiwanya. Masih tertarik?

Dia tersenyum tipis. "Kau tidak memakai cincin di jarimu." Dia mengambil tanganku dan ibu jarinya membelai tempat kosong di mana cincin itu akan berada. "Dan kau datang ke sini tidak dengan seorang pria."

Aku mendongak dan membalas tatapannya. "Ini adalah weekend khusus cewek. Menjauh dari pacar masing-masing selama beberapa hari."

"Benar." Matanya mengungkapkan rasa gelinya. Dia bisa melihat jauh kedalam diriku.

"Dan kau ke sini dengan siapa?"

Dia memandang sekeliling bar, lalu kembali menatapku. "Kau."

Jimin menyentuhku, dan cara dia berkata "Kau," sarafku langsung kesemutan. Aku menyilangkan satu kaki ke kaki lainnya, dan tekanan di antara kedua kakiku memicu riak kegairahan. Aku belum pernah merasa begitu bergairah hanya karena duduk dengan seorang pria. Dan sekali lagi, aku belum pernah duduk berdekatan dengan pria manapun yang bisa menyaingi daya tarik seksual seorang Park Jimin.

Ini adalah ide yang buruk. Aku perlu untuk mengubah subyek pembicaraan atau keluar dari sana. Terlibat hubungan dengan Jimin adalah sesuatu yang bisa menjadi bisnis yang buruk. Dan bahkan mungkin lebih buruk untuk membiarkan dia terus merayuku dan kemudian menolaknya. Aku tidak hanya harus melindungi diri, tapi juga harus melindungi pekerjaanku.

Dengan sopan aku mengucapkan terima kasih untuk segelas anggur dan berdiri.

"Punya kencan panas yang lain?" Tanyanya.

"Bukankah ini kencan yang panas?"

"Bisa saja."

"Senang berjumpa denganmu, Jimin. Tapi aku benar-benar harus pergi. Aku lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan berjam-jam..." Aku melangkah ke lantai kasino.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku mengantarmu kembali ke kamar."

"Baiklah," kataku.

* * *

Kami berjalan ke arah lift dan aku tidak bisa berhenti berpikir bahwa ia mungkin mencoba melakukan sesuatu. Untungnya, lift penuh sesak. Sayangnya, kami berdesak-desakan bersama-sama, dengan Jimin ada dibelakangku. Aku bisa merasakan kejantanannya keras di atas pantatku.

Ketika membuka pintu kamar hotel, aku berkata, "Jin mungkin ada di sini. Jadi, sekali lagi terima kasih."

Dia menahan pintu tetap terbuka dan melihat ke dalam kamar dari atas kepalaku. "Dia tidak di sini. Bagaimana kalau sedikit kecupan untuk selamat malam?"

Aku menggeleng. "Maafkan aku-"

Sebelum aku bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia mencondongkan tubuh ke arahku, dengan cepat, menekan mulutnya ke arah mulutku. Lidahnya memisahkan bibirku dan meluncur ke dalam mulutku. Dia terasa samar-samar seperti minuman Kahlua. Janggut dua hari tak di cukur terasa kasar dan maskulin, perasaan yang sudah lama tidak aku dapatkan. Jimin berbau cologne mahal dan itu membuat aku ingin mengubur wajahku di lehernya dan menghirupnya aromanya.

Aku tahu aku tak sepantasnya seperti itu, tapi aku membiarkan dia terus menciumku. Dan membiarkan dia masuk ke kamar, dan semua pertahananku lepas sudah. Pintu tertutup di belakangnya dengan sekejap, dan dia mendorongku mundur sambil lidahnya menjelajahi mulutku.

Bagian belakang kakiku menyentuh tempat tidur dan aku hampir terjatuh. Dengan gesit lengannya menahanku, dan menurunkanku dengan lembut ke tempat tidur.

Kakiku terpisah dan gaun hitamku naik ke atas, memperlihatkan pahaku padahal malam ini aku tidak berencana memperlihatkannya kepada siapapun. Tangan Jimin melilit bagian belakang salah satu pahaku dan dia menetap di antara kedua kakiku. Melalui celanaku, dan melalui kain celananya, aku merasakan ereksinya terhadapku.

"Tunggu," kataku, menarik mulutku menjauh darinya. "Kita tidak bisa melakukan ini."

"Tidak biasa bercumbu di tempat tidurmu?" Dia menciumku lagi.

Aku meletakkan tanganku di lengannya untuk mendorongnya. Tapi begitu aku merasakan otot bisepnya, aku meremasnya. Dia mengerang. "Kau menyukainya?"

Ya, aku suka, tapi aku tak akan mengatakannya dengan lantang."Jimin, aku serius."

Dia berhenti menciumku, berhenti menggosokkan dirinya terhadapku. Tapi disinilah dia. "Aku juga. Aku ingin kau, Yoongi. Di sini. Sekarang."

Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan lidahnya dalam mulutku, menjilati lidahku.

Aku menutup mataku dan kemudian jariku membelai rambutnya. Aku bisa mendengar jantungku berdetak di telingaku dan udara yang semakin panas yang berasal dari napas Jimin yang berat yang membuat ciuman kami semakin panas. Tangannya mengelus pahaku dengan posesif, jari-jarinya membelai tepi celanaku. Ia menarik diri dari ciuman dan menunduk saat ia mengangkat ujung gaunku lebih tinggi, mengekspos kaki telanjang dan celana dalam sutra, yang kini sudah mulai basah.

"Ya Tuhan, Yoongi. Kau begitu seksi." Suaranya begitu rendah hingga hampir berupa getaran pada saat itu, tubuh kita begitu dekat hingga seolah-olah aku bisa menyerap suara yang dia buat.

Situasi ini benar–benar panas.

Dia mendorongku, membiarkanku merasakan betapa keras kejantanannya. Aku mengangkat pinggulku untuk bertemu dengannya. Aku menatap matanya dan melihat keinginannya. Pikiranku berenang berfantasi, membayangkan menjadi obyek yang dia meraba bahuku. Satu jarinya membuat tali gaunku tergelincir kebawah.

Ini dia. Ia akan membuatku telanjang. Keadaan tak akan bisa kembali lagi setelah itu. Bukan hanya karena ia tidak ingin berhenti, tapi karena aku juga tak ingin.

Ini buruk, berita buruk. Itu penuh dengan potensi untuk merusak hubungan bisnis kami. Ini bisa menghancurkan segalanya. Ini bisa menghancurkanku, secara profesional dan emosional.

Di atas semua itu, ada risiko besar tentang gaya hidup Hollywood- nya yang terbiasa dalam situasi seperti ini sepanjang waktu. Saat benih keraguan dan ketakutan yang tidak menguntungkan memasuki pikiranku, aku tak bisa membuangnya. Aku tidak ingin masuk dalam daftar wanita petualangannya.

 _Aku harus menghentikan, sebelum semuanya jadi terlalu jauh._

Ketika aku mendengar pintu terbuka, aku mendongak dan mataku bertemu dengan mata Jimin. Dia berkata, "Persetan," dan menarik dirinya dariku, pindah ke posisi duduk di tempat tidur.

Jin muncul di kamar sebelum aku bisa merapikan diriku. Aku baru saja bangkit dari tempat tidur, gaunku masih naik sampai pinggulku. Memalukan, ya, tapi itu cara yang paling mudah keluar dari situasi ini.

Jin terhenti. "Ups. Maaf. Aku akan pergi."

Jimin tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak apa-apa," kataku, menarik kembali gaunku menutupi kakiku agar lebih lebih terhormat.

Jimin menatapku. "Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk dan menatap Jin. "Jimin baru saja akan pergi."

Jimin berdiri.

Aku berkata, "Aku akan mengantarmu keluar."

Jin melangkah ke kamar mandi. "Guys, serius, jika kalian ingin aku pergi..."

"Kau baik sekali," kataku.

* * *

Ketika kami keluar ke lorong, Jimin mendorongku ke dinding dan menciumku, lidahnya menjilat dengan nikmat melalui mulutku.

"Hampir saja," katanya.

"Ya. Syukurlah dia datang."

"Tidak, tidak bagus sama sekali. Aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku tidak akan menyerah padamu, Yoongi."

Aku menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Mungkin lebih defensif daripada yang aku butuhkan. "Ini mungkin akan menjadi ide yang baik jika kau melakukannya."

Jimin membungkuk, wajahnya hampir dua inci dari wajahku. "Apakah aku tampak seperti tipe orang yang tidak akan berusaha mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan?" Dia menciumku lagi untuk satu menit penuh, kemudian melangkah mundur, mengamatiku dari atas kebawah, dan berkata, "Kau sempurna."

Lalu ia berjalan menyusuri lorong, tidak menengok lagi. Aku berdiri di sana dengan diam, terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi padaku selama beberapa jam terakhir.

Ketika Jimin berbelok menyusuri lorong aku bersandar ke dinding dan berkata pelan: "Begitu. Juga. Kau."

Jin memberiku omong kosong tentang seluruh kejadian itu sepanjang sisa akhir pekan. Kami menghabiskan Sabtu berjalan sekitar Jeju, makan siang di buffet murah. Memanjakan, tapi tidak terlalu sehat, dan hanya itu yang aku inginkan setelah mengalami malam yang gila.

* * *

Aku tak melihat Jimin lagi sampai Minggu pagi. Aku dan Jin check out dari hotel, berdiri di meja resepsionis. Karena akhir pekan ini dia yang traktir, ia membayar tagihan dan aku hanya melihat-lihat sekeliling.

Jimin sedang berdiri di pintu masuk restoran hotel, mengenakan pakaian kasual. Dia memakai kacamata Ray Bans-nya, jadi aku tidak bisa melihat matanya. Kurasa dia mungkin sedikit mabuk dan ia melindungi matanya dari cahaya.

Di sampingnya berdiri wanita pirang cantik bertubuh tinggi dengan gaun merah. Dia membelakangiku jadi aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Wanita itu berdiri dengan satu kaki disilangkan di atas yang lain, pergelangan kakinya terkunci. Dia mengenakan sepatu tumit lima inci yang memamerkan otot betisnya. Dia tampaknya banyak bicara.

Pada satu titik dia meletakkan tangannya di bahu Jimin.

Aku benci kenyataan bahwa melihat bahasa tubuhnya yang membuat perutku bergolak. Sepertinya aku tidak punya alasan untuk cemburu. Setelah semua yang terjadi, aku adalah orang yang menolaknya pada malam itu. Tapi aku membenci kenyataan bahwa aku harus mengakhirinya. Aku tahu aku telah melakukan hal yang benar, tapi aku masih benci itu.

Jimin telah mengatakan kepadaku bahwa dia tidak menyerah, dia bukan tipe pria yang tidak mengejar apa yang ia inginkan. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk berpikir bahwa itu tidak benar, tapi melihat dia dengan perempuan itu seperti sebuah tamparan di wajahku. Tentu saja dia pergi setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia kejar. Tentu saja dia mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Dan dia mungkin tidak ingin aku. Itu karena aku bukanlah satu-satunya. Persis seperti yang telah kuramalkan sendiri ketika dia berada di atasku di kamar hotel malam itu.

Aku benar-benar harus membiarkan ini berlalu...

* * *

Seperti biasa hari minggu adalah hari saling menanyakan kabar dengan orangtuaku, jadi aku menelepon mereka ketika kami kembali ke Seoul.

Mereka menggunakan telepon yang berbeda di rumah dan ketika aku mengatakan kepada mereka apa yang telah kulakukan di akhir pekan kemarin, ada jeda kemudian hening sebelum ibuku berkata,

"Sayang, kau dengar apa katanya?"

"Ya."

"Well, kau tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa?"

"Kupikir kau sudah mengatakannya."

Ini adalah hal biasa untuk orang tuaku. Mereka berdua sangat konservatif dan sangat menuntut kepada Chaerin dan aku, tapi untuk urusan memberi ceramah biasanya tugas itu jatuh pada ibuku.

Ibuku berkata, "Mereka menyebutnya 'Sin City', apa kau tahu itu, Yoongi?"

"Ya, Bu, aku pernah mendengar itu sebelumnya."

Oh, kalau saja dia tahu betapa aku hampir saja berbuat dosa dengan Jimin.

"Kau tahu itu kan, Sayang?" sepertinya ibuku juga memarahi ayahku.

Aku menyudahi obrolan dengan bertanya tentang topik favorit mereka yaitu, Woozi, keponakanku. Mereka menceritakan setiap hal kecil yang Woozi lakukan saat ia saat hampir merayakan ulang tahunnya yang pertama, dan ibuku berkata, "Kau akan melihatnya segera. Thanksgiving, kan?"

Aku mengatakan kepadanya bahwa aku pasti pulang untuk Natal, tapi belum yakin saat Thanksgiving. Ini memicu perdebatan sepuluh menit, dan pada akhirnya aku sangatlah siap mengakhiri telpon yang melelahkan itu.

Aku pergi keluar dari kamar dan menemukan Jin berbaring di sofa menonton TV. Dia terpaku dengan argumen tentang dua Kardashian bersaudara. Aku duduk di salah satu kursi dan menonton selama beberapa menit, tapi itu menjengkelkan dan aku mampu untuk tidak memikirkan Jimin.

Ketika acara TV sedang iklan, Jin mematikan suara televisi. "Apa yang salah?"

Aku tersentak dari lamunan. "Tidak ada."

"Bohong."

"Hanya ... aku tak tahu."

Dia duduk dan menghadapku. "Ini tentang Mr. Hollywood, bukan?"

Aku menarik kakiku ke kursi, memeluk lututku ke dadaku, dan mendesah. "Apakah itu jelas?"

"Uh, yeah. benar-benar jelas."

Aku mengatakan kepadanya seluruh cerita, apa yang terjadi setelah Jimin meninggalkan kamar hotel sehingga dia tahu tidak ada yang terjadi. Nah, tidak banyak, pula. Hanya cukup untuk membuatnya menjadi topik pembicaraan berulang, Jin mengatakan bahwa aku harus melupakan malam itu.

"Dengar," katanya, "jika kau akan menjalani hidupmu di sini, Kau harus terbiasa dengan hal semacam ini. Terutama karena kau akan bekerja di sekitar aktor, sutradara, produser... Maksudku, coba pikir, Kau cantik, lajang, dan banyak pria menyukaimu. Ini bukan Ohio, dan ini bukanlah kota kecil kita."

Ya dia benar. Aku berada di perairan yang belum terpetakan dan mungkin ini diluar jangkauan kepalaku. Tetapi jika aku akan hidup di sini, aku harus belajar untuk berurusan dengan itu. Itu tidak berarti aku harus tidur dengan setiap pria yang membuatku tertarik, itu berarti aku harus menjadi terampil dalam memilih yang tepat untuk mengatakan iya dan mengatakan tidak untuk orang yang tidak tepat.

Aku harusnya tidak menarik Jimin pada situasi seperti itu, dan aku merasa sedikit bersalah tentang hal itu.

Tetapi masalah terbesarnya adalah, apakah kejadian malam itu akan membawa dampak kepekerjaanku.

"Sial. Apa yang akan kulakukan jika dia ternyata Jessica batal mendapat peran dan Hoseok tahu sebabnya? Aku akan kacau."

Jin bangkit dari sofa dan menyambar gelas kosong. Dia berjalan ke dapur sambil menjawab. "Kupikir tak ada yang dapat kau lakukan tentang hal itu sekarang. Kecuali mungkin meneleponnya dan tidur dengan dia sekarang."

"Ayolah, aku serius."

"Aku tahu," katanya, suaranya terdengar dari dapur. "Maaf. Seandainya aku bisa memberimu saran.

Apakah kau ingin minum anggur?"

"Ugh. Tidak, aku sudah banyak minum khir pekan ini."

Jin jelas tidak akan banyak membantu, tapi aku berharap dia memiliki beberapa pendapat untukku. Bahkan sesuatu yang kecil dan tidak berarti yang mungkin memicu solusi dalam pikiranku. Tapi semua harapan itu pupus ketika dia datang kembali ke dalam ruangan.

"Oh! Acara itu sudah mulai lagi." Dia meraih remote televisi dan membesarkan volume. "Maaf, aku harus menonton lagi."

Aku tiba di kantor Senin pagi bertekad untuk mengembalikan pikiran jernihku sebelum perjalanan ke Jeju, yang berarti fokus pada pekerjaan dan pekerjaan saja, dan itulah yang aku lakukan sepanjang minggu. Bekerja siang hari, Netflix di malam hari.

Kami tidak mendengar kabar dari Jimin atau orang-orangnya sepanjang minggu. Aku bicara beberapa kali dengan Jessica, dan ia menjadi semakin sulit untuk ditangani. Jessica yakin ia tidak akan mendapatkan peran. Sekali lagi, aku harus menjadi terapis dan menjaganya secara stabil.

Jumat ini aku harus bertemu dengan seorang komedian yang yang bercita-cita menjadi actor papan atas. Tugasku adalah melakukan ulasan dan membuat resume untuk surat-surat lamaran yang di kirim kepada kami oleh orang yang mencari agen.

Sam Doohyuk terlambat lima belas menit untuk pertemuan, kesan pertama yang buruk bagi seorang aktor mencari representasi. Dia mengenakan celana jeans hitam, t-shirt putih, jaket kulit hitam, dan terlalu banyak aftershave.

Kami pergi ke ruang konferensi dan mulai dengan beberapa obrolan ringan tentang cuaca dan lalu lintas yang mengerikan, percakapan khas LA.

Dalam waktu sepuluh menit, aku tahu aku sedang berhadapan dengan seorang pria yang berpikir terlalu banyak tentang dirinya sendiri. Dia terus mengatakan betapa sutradara audisi tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan, betapa ada banyak sekali bakal terpendam di luar sana yang belum dimanfaatkan dan dia adalah " _cream of the untapped crop_ " (orang terbaik) dan bagaimana industri itu terlalu khawatir dengan uang yang berdampak merugikan pada seni.

Dia tidak jelas dengan sikapnya itu, dan itu bukan tugasku untuk mengubahnya. Dia tidak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Hoseok.

Kesalahan terbesarnya adalah dengan mengatakan padaku bahwa ia pernah ikut di dua episode Friends, dan ada bagian dialog untuknya di dua episode tersebut. Ia mengklaim bahwa ia seharusnya menjadi salah satu karakter yang terus muncul yaitu mantan pacar Jisoo. Mudah bagiku untuk memeriksanya tapi itu tak perlu kulakukan. Aku adalah penggemar besar dari serial itu dan aku mungkin pernah melihat salah satu episodenya sampai tiga kali. Aku akan ingat orang ini. Jadi aku menambahkan "pembohong" ke daftar negatifnya.

"Jadi kenapa anda tidak punya perwakilan agen sekarang?" Tanyaku.

"Yah, agen saya baru saja meninggal, jadi itu sebabnya mencari agen yang baru."

Aku merasa tidak enak untuk mengajukan pertanyaan dengan nada sarkastik. "Oh, aku ikut berduka mendengarnya. Siapa namanya? Pria atau wanita?" Aku melontarkan pertanyaan untuk menemukan resume miliknya.

"Kwon Nara."

Aku berhenti. Itu adalah nama agen yang mewakili karakter Sohyun pada Friends. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan orang ini? Dia gila atau bodoh, atau dia mengira aku bodoh. Pada titik ini aku memutuskan ini tidak lucu dan aku tidak memiliki kesabaran untuk mendengarkan omong kosongnya lagi.

Aku segera mengakhiri pertemuan dengan berdiri dan mengatakan padanya, "Terima kasih telah mampir. Kami akan menghubungi anda." Itu adalah cara yang baik untuk mengatakan: Jangan hubungi kami, Kami yang akan menghubungi Anda.

"Kau punya rencana malam ini?" Tanyanya.

Aku tertegun, mengingat betapa dingin aku telah memperlakukannya. "Maaf?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu mungkin kita bisa 'berkencan'," katanya, sambil jarinya membentuk tanda kutip.

"Saya rasa tidak."

Dia merendahkan suaranya, bukan untuk kepentingan privasi, tetapi dalam upaya nyata untuk terdengar seksi. "Anda tak tahu apa yang telah Anda lewatkan."

"Saya punya pacar."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi, sekali lagi, tidak."

Dia melangkah ke arahku, melihat tepat di dadaku. "Kau benar-benar panas. Katakan saja apa yang kau mau."

Jengkel, aku mengatakan padanya hal yang sebenarnya. "Kau ingin tahu apa yang aku mau? Sebuah hukuman serius untuk anda." Aku melangkah menuju pintu ruang konferensi, membukanya, dan melangkah ke samping. Aku memberi isyarat keluar pintu dengan tanganku. "Semoga berhasil, Mr. Doohyuk."

Dia berdiri tegak dan mulai bergerak menuju pintu. Aku memberinya sedikit lebih banyak ruang.

"Anda tidak harus menggerutu tentang itu," katanya.

Aku biarkan dia keluar dari ruangan, menuju lobi, dan ketika ia meraih pintu utama aku berkata, "Dan Anda tidak harus memakai aftershave murahan begitu banyak!"

Dia terus berjalan tanpa menengok ke belakang.

Pintu kantor Hoseok terbuka dan ia menjulurkan kepalanya keluar. "Apa semua baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, maaf. Semuanya baik-baik saja. "

"Oke. Aku sedang ada panggilan, tapi beri aku..." Dia melihat jam tangannya. "Beri aku sekitar lima belas menit dan kita akan membahas beberapa DVD demo ini."

Aku sedang mengumpulkan barang-barang itu dari meja ruang konferensi untuk membuang ke tempat sampah, dan berpikir apakah Sam Doohyuk memang benar. Aku tak pernah menganggap diriku sebagai perempuan penggerutu sebelumnya, tapi kukira ada bagian dari diriku yang hanya butuh sedikit stres dan menjadi orang menjengkelkan untuk melepaskannya.

Aku khawatir tentang seluruh hal yang berhubungan dengan Jimin dan dampak penolakanku terhadap pekerjaan. Ya Tuhan. Betapa bodohnya aku, membiarkan hal-hal ini sampai sejauh ini? Hoseok mungkin akan segera memecatku jika ia mengetahuinya.

Ketika kembali ke kantor, aku mendengar pintu Hoseok terbuka. Aku melihat ke arahnya dan melihat dia melambaikan tangan meyuruhku ke kantornya. Aku meletakkan paket itu di atas meja dan pergi, di mana ia memberi isyarat kepadaku untuk duduk kemudian meletakkan jari ke bibirnya, menyuruhku diam dan hanya mendengarkan.

Hoseok beralih ke telepon speaker dan ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan suara halus dari Park Jimin.

 _Oh, sial. Ini dia,_ pikirku. Jimin akan memberitahu Hoseok bahwa dia akan memberikan keputusan tentang Jessica Mathers. Lalu kami akan kehilangan dia sebagai klien. Hoseok mungkin akan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi di Jeju, aku akan kehilangan pekerjaanku, dan aku akan menjadi orang terakhir yang mendengar pepatah "Anda tidak akan pernah bekerja di kota ini lagi." Sialan, perutku, berhentilah melilit... Aku merasa seperti akan muntah di lantai kantor Hoseok.

Apa yang aku dengar adalah Jimin berkata: "... banyak audisi, secara langsung dan DVD, dan ini adalah salah satu keputusan yang sulit yang harus aku ambil. Jessica bagus. Dia cantik dan dia sangat natural. Kurangnya pengalaman memang agak mengganggu sedikit..."

 _Ini dia,_ pikirku.

"... Tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa diatasi," Jimin berkata. Kemudian ia menyebutkan nama sutradara. "Gary dan aku membicarakannya, dan dia juga terkesan. Kami ingin menawarkan peran kepadanya. "

Hoseok memberikan acungan jempol. "Senang mendengarnya, Jimin."

Aku mungkin lebih berbahagia mendengar kabar itu dibanding Hoseok. Sebuah aliran rasa lega yang luar biasa melandaku dan setiap otot di tubuhku menjadi rileks. Aku tidak merusak peluang Jessica, atau bisnis Hoseok, atau masa depanku sendiri. Sekarang aku bisa santai.

Jimin berkata, "Saya memiliki kontrak yang siap untuk ditandatangani. Mungkin Anda dapat mengirim asisten Anda untuk mengambilnya."

Ternyata terlalu dini untuk menjadi rileks.

Hoseok menatapku. "Uh, tentu. Tidak masalah."

Teruslah bernapas, aku berkata pada diriku sendiri. Bagus. Sekarang aku akan berada di kantor Jimin. Ketika kupikir akhirnya semua stres dan kekhawatiranku sudah berakhir.

"Saya akan kesana dalam satu atau dua jam."

"Dia akan segera kesana. Dan sekali lagi terima kasih Jimin. Semoga bisa bekerjasama lagi dengan Anda."

"Saya akan menghubungi anda lagi, segera." Klik.

Hoseok menyentuh layar ponselnya dan meletakkannya di meja. "Apa kau bisa bayangkan betapa besarnya ini?"

"Ini... yeah, sangat menakjubkan." Suaraku tidak terdengar antusias, tapi dia seperti tidak menyadarinya.

"Ini adalah kesepakatan terbesarku dan yang paling penting sejauh ini." Dia berdiri dan mulai mondar-mandir, berjalan untuk membuang energi gugupnya. "Tapi kau sudah tahu itu." Dia melihat jam tangannya. "Kau ingat bagaimana untuk sampai ke studionya, kan? Ke kantor Jimin?"

Perutku mulai melilit lagi. "Ya, aku tahu."

Hoseok mengingatkanku untuk menyebutkan namanya pada penjaga gerbang, dan dalam waktu lima menit aku sudah berada di mobilku, membelah kepadatan lalu lintas Seoul, dan benakku berpacu dengan pikiran akan bertemu Jimin lagi.

_TBC

* * *

Aku tau ini telat banget T_T

Maka dari itu aku rencana update marathon buat 3/5 hari kedepan dengan chapter panjang XD

See ya~

* * *

 _review? ;;)r_

* * *

 _~SugaTrash~_


	5. Chapter 5

Fade Into You (Yoonmin ver)

.

.

Story belongs to Katy Dawes

.

.

Warn: GS!Uke, Typo(s)

* * *

 _Hoseok mengingatkanku untuk menyebutkan namanya pada penjaga gerbang, dan dalam waktu lima menit aku sudah berada di mobilku, membelah kepadatan lalu lintas Seoul, dan benakku berpacu dengan pikiran akan bertemu Jimin lagi._

 _._

 _._

Selama perjalanan ke studio, aku tersadar bahwa mungkin Jimin memberi peran kepada Jessica hanya untuk agar aku datang ke kantornya. _Apakah itu mungkin?_

Tidak, tentu tidak. Paranoid sepertinya telah menguasaiku. Tidak mungkin seorang produsen besar Hollywood akan menyewa seorang aktris hanya untuk mendapatkan sedikit waktu kebersamaan dengan seorang asisten agen aktris. Terlalu banyak resiko dan uang yang dihamburkan. Seluruh reputasinya bisa jatuh hanya karena satu film yang gagal.

Sangat konyol memikirkan bahwa semua ini adalah hanya tipu muslihatnya agar aku datang ke kantornya. Dia memiliki banyak cara untuk melakukan itu. Mungkin tidak secepat ini, tapi dia bisa mendapatkan apa saja yang dia mau.

Aku sampai di gerbang penjaga dan diberitahu di mana untuk memarkir. Saat aku berjalan, mataku melihat sekeliling mencari apakah ada artis terkenal. Ya, aku masih cukup baru di Seoul untuk melihat para bintang.

Aku menemukan kantor Jimin tanpa kesulitan. Ketika berjalan, aku disambut oleh seorang wanita pirang tinggi, dan terpana oleh kemungkinan yang sangat nyata bahwa dia adalah wanita yang sama ketika sedang berbicara dengan Jimin pagi itu saat di Jeju. Aku tidak melihat wajahnya, tapi itu masuk akal bahwa asistennya mungkin ada di sana. Mungkin dia bepergian dengan dia sepanjang waktu. Mungkin dia ada di sana sendiri dan mereka kebetulan bertemu satu sama lain. Atau mungkin dia sedang tidur dengannya...

Apapun masalahnya, aku belum pernah bertemu denganya ketika pertama kalinya aku berada di sini.

Dia melihatku dan berkata, "Hai, bisa saya bantu?"

"Saya Min Yoongi. Untuk bertemu Jimin…Mr. Park."

"Oh, ya, dia sudah menunggu Anda. Ke kanan dan masuk." Dia memberiku senyum ramah.

Area menerima tamu milik Jimin lebih besar dari seluruh kantor kami dan sepertinya tumitku mengklik ekstra keras saat aku berjalan ke pintu kaca buram yang mengarah ke kantornya. Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam, memutar pegangan, dan melangkah masuk.

Jimin sedang duduk di sofa tepat di bawah poster besar film terakhir yang ia buat. Aku begitu gugup, terakhir kali aku di sini, aku tidak melihat detail kantornya. Ada cermin besar dan meja krom, kursi kulit hitam besar di balik itu, dan dua kursi yang lebih kecil di sisi lain. Di dinding ada poster film yang besar, menggunakan bingkai yang mahal, dan masing-masing memiliki pencahayaan sendiri.

"Yoongi," katanya, berdiri untuk menyambutku.

"Hai, Jimin."

"Silakan duduk." Dia menunjuk ke sofa.

Aku ingin duduk di salah satu kursi di seberang sofa, dengan meja kopi besar yang memisahkan kita. Setiap langkah yang dibuatnya memancarkan kepercayaan diri, kewibawaan, dan _seks_. Aku tahu aku tidak seharusnya duduk di sampingnya.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya, mengundangku, dan aku menyambutnya. Tapi aku duduk beberapa meter darinya.

Jimin mengangkat lengannya dan dengan dramatis mengendus. "Apakah aku bau?"

"Tidak." Sebenarnya anda harum luar biasa. "Kenapa?"

"Karena kau duduk begitu jauh dariku. Kupikir kau memiliki alasan."

Ya aku punya alasan. Tapi aku tidak bisa benar-benar mengatakan padanya bahwa aku membutuhkan sedikit ruang diantara kami jadi aku tidak akan terjebak dalam permainannya di kamar hotel dulu.

Aku terus menjaga suara agar tetap terdengar profesional. "Aku ke sini hanya untuk mengambil kontraknya."

Jimin turun dari sofa sampai dia tepat di sebelahku. Aku melihat kembali secara dekat pada matanya yang dalam, dan bibirnya yang berbentuk sempurna.

Dia menaruh jari di bawah daguku. "Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggumu sampai di sini." Dia membungkuk dan menciumku, ciuman lembut, tidak dengan lidah.

Ketika ia mundur kembali, aku berkata, "Kita benar-benar harus menghentikan ini. Atau...setidaknya membicarakannya."

"Kenapa merusak momen ini dengan bicara?"

Apakah dia serius? Dia tampaknya memiliki cara yang halus dengan wanita dalam segala aspek, jadi mengapa dia mengisyaratkan bahwa bicara itu tidak perlu?

"Tidakkah kau pikir ini adalah ide yang buruk?" Tanyaku.

Matanya meninggalkanku, dan tatapannya melayang ke tubuhku, kedadaku, kemudian kakiku, yang terlihat dari rok yang kupakai. "Aku tak bisa memikirkan ide yang lebih baik daripada kau dan aku bersama-sama."

"Dan 'bersama-sama' yang kau maksud adalah _seks_ , kan? Hanya _seks_."

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Apa pun yang kau suka. Apa yang kau suka, Yoongi?"

Aku tak pernah melakukan diskusi yang begitu terus terang seperti ini sebelumnya. Itu membuatku sedikit gugup, tapi tidak sampai ketitik di mana aku akan kehilangan tekadku. Aku meminta sesuatu untuk minum, dan Jimin segera menawariku White Russian.

"Apakah hanya itu yang kau minum?" Tanyaku.

Dia mengangguk sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke area bar dikantornya. "Sejak SMA. Aku tak pernah menyukai bir. Tidak pernah menyukai semua yang pernah aku coba, Tapi White Russian...dari awal mencoba aku sudah menyukainya dan tetap setia sampai sekarang."

Aku tertawa. " Air, terima kasih."

"Dingin atau panas?"

"Hanya air putih saja. Apa pun yang kau punya."

Aku melihat dia berdiri di bar, membelakangiku. Hari ini ia mengenakan kaos putih lengan panjang, celana jeans biru, dan sepatu bot coklat gelap. Kaos menempel ditubuhnya, memamerkan bahu dan punggungnya yang lebar, pinggangnya langsing. Berkat celana jeans, aku melihat pantatnya yang indah untuk pertama kalinya, dan harus membuang mata darinya sebelum ia berbalik dan menangkap basah diriku. Dia seolah-olah sudah diciptakan dengan sangat hati-hati, dan dengan susah payah dibangun oleh seseorang yang mempunyai selera yang bagus dan sangat detail.

Aku memandang ke luar ke arah jendela besar dan untuk pertama kalinya melihat ke dalam area studio. Dari lantai tiga kantornya, aku bisa melihat beberapa set luar ruangan, beberapa di antaranya tampak tidak asing dari film yang pernah kulihat.

Jimin sedang membuat minumannya sambil berkata, "Hanya air putih saja, ya? Aku tak pernah mengira kau seorang gadis yang suka sesuatu yang biasa."

"Saya tidak suka sesuatu yang rumit."

"Ah, sayang sekali. Kadang-kadang kerumitan bisa sangat menarik. Setidaknya, itulah yang aku temukan."

Jelas, kami tidak berbicara tentang air di sini, dan kami berdua tahu itu.

Dia bergabung denganku di sofa, sambil menyodorkan sebotol air putih.

"Jadi," katanya, "Kau ingin bicara. Mari kita bicara."

Aku meneguk air dingin itu, mencoba untuk mencari tahu apa yang akan kukatakan.

"Aku yang bicara duluan," katanya, menyelamatkanku. "Mari kita terbuka. Kita tertarik satu sama lain. Kita berdua lajang-"

"Apakah kita begitu?" Aku menyela.

"Aku iya. Apakah aku salah menilai situasimu?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, kau tidak salah."

"Baik. Jadi apa yang menghentikanmu?"

Aku menaruh botol air di atas meja dan menyilangkan kakiku. "Aku tidak melakukan...ini. Aku tak akan tidur dengan dengan seorang pria secara tiba-tiba hanya karena mereka hot."

Jimin tersenyum. "Jadi kau pikir aku hot."

Kepalaku langsung jatuh. "Ya. Ya, kupikir dirimu hot, oke? Puas?"

Dia meneguk White Russian-nya. "Senang? Ya. Meskipun aku bisa lebih senang lagi."

"Dengar, apa yang ku maksud adalah bahwa dibutuhkan lebih dari sekedar beberapa baris naskah dan langkah yang halus untuk bisa masuk ke dalam celanaku."

"Sebenarnya, kau memakai rok. Tapi itu hanya masalah teknis."

Aku menyukai selera humornya dan tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

"Dan, untuk di catat," ia melanjutkan, "Aku belum menulis satu baris naskah pun untuk ini."

"Oke, aku percaya kata-katamu untuk itu."

Dia duduk kembali di sofa, sekarang lebih dekat padaku. Aku mencium lagi aroma yang luar biasa maskulin dan hampir saja bertanya padanya apa yang ia gunakan, tapi memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya.

Sebaliknya, aku berkata, "Aku tidak tertarik pada _casting cauch romp_ *."

Ia melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang dan tertawa terbahak. Ketika ia kembali menatapku dia berkata, "Aku juga tidak, Yoongi. Bahkan, aku belum pernah mendengar 'casting cauch romp' seperti yang kau katakan sepanjang karirku di kota ini."

"Tidak?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini adalah sesuatu dari masa lalu. Setidaknya, kupikir begitu. "

"Kau memiliki wanita pilihanmu sendiri, aku yakin. Omong-omong, ketika aku meninggalkan Jeju Minggu pagi, aku melihatmu dengan wanita berambut pirang di luar restoran."

Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. "Ah, ya. Dia mencoba untuk menjual sesuatu padaku."

"Ya, aku berani bertaruh dia pasti melakukan itu." Aku meraih botol air.

"Dia bukan seorang pelacur. Dia bekerja di perusahaan yang memiliki hotel dan kasino dan satu lagi di the strip. Dia mencoba membujukku untuk membeli penthouse yang satu lagi."

"Satu lagi?"

Dia mengangguk. "Aku punya satu di hotel tempat kita menginap."

Ya Tuhan. Jika dia membawaku ke penthouse, aku tak akan pernah bisa keluar dari sana tanpa memberi apa yang dia inginkan. Malam itu hampir saja aku menginginkan sesuatu dan itu nyaris menjadi hal yang pasti.

"Jadi," kataku, "Kau akan membeli satu lagi?"

Jimin mengerutkan dahi. "Aku tak melihat adanya kebutuhan punya dua penthouse di Vegas."

"Pemikiran yang bagus."

"Terima kasih." Dia menyeringai dan meneguk minumannya. "Mari kita kembali ke casting couch..."

"Jangan. Aku ingin kembali membahas pekerjaan saja."

Ini akan menjadi waktu yang tepat untuk berdiri, meminta kontrak, dan kembali pulang. Tapi tangan Jimin tiba-tiba bertumpu pada kakiku. Aku menunduk dan melihat dia menggerakkan tangannya, dan telapak tangannya mengusap lututku dengan punggung jari telunjuknya.

Aku melihat dia melakukan itu selama beberapa detik, mengagumi bagaimana sedikit sentuhan mengirimkan kejutan rangsangan dikakiku. Dadaku terasa berat, dan aku merasa putingku mengeras.

"Kau menginginkan ini seperti aku menginginkannya," katanya. "Aku melihatnya dalam caramu melihatku."

Aku menoleh untuk menatapnya dan dalam sekejap wajahnya bertemu dengan tatapanku, bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Mulutku terbuka dan lidahnya masuk mengikuti undanganku tanpa ragu-ragu. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya, dan pada saat itu, aku tak lagi memiliki keinginan untuk menghentikan apa yang dia lakukan.

TBC.

* * *

 _*Casting Cauch Romp; melakukan seks untuk mendapatkan peran._

* * *

see ya!

* * *

~SugaTrash~


End file.
